USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)
Primäre Zeitlinie= |Registrierung=NCC-74600 |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse=''Intrepid''-Klasse |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten=CPT Walter Emick |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder=CDR Donald Kaplan |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Flotte=Kampfgruppe Omega |Referenz_Flotte= |Vorgänger=[[USS Intrepid (NCC-38907)|USS Intrepid]] |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Mannschaft=140 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |In Dienst=2369 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Zerstört=2383 (altern. Zeitlinie) |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= }}Die [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] ist ein Raumschiff der ''Intrepid''-Klasse innerhalb der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten und dient als Forschungsschiff der Sternenflotte in der 8. Flotte. Geschichte Frühe Missionen Schon vor 2369 sucht die Sternenflotte nach Möglichkeiten einer Alternative für Isolineare Chips. Dabei entwickelt sie die Bioneuralen Gelpacks, doch erweisen sich bestehende Schiffsklassen als unzulänglich für den Einbau, sodass die Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte darangehen eine neue Schiffklasse zu entwickeln. 2369 ist der Bau der neuen USS Intrepid abgeschlossen. Zu dieser Zeit wird Veronica Stadi beauftragt den Prototyp der Intrepid-Klasse im Weltraumflug zu testen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Piloteneffizienz bei Schiffen jener Klasse um 33% steigt. Während des Testflugs kommt es nahe Alpha Draconis zu einem Zwischenfall mit einem Quantumfeld, das Stadi jedoch dank der neuen Antriebstechnik umgehen kann. Das Schiff erhält eine Crewstärke von 140 Personen. Die Standardbesatzung für Schiffe jener Klasse ist jedoch mindestens 150. Nach erfolgreicher Testphase wird das Schiff in den aktiven Dienst gestellt. Ein Jahr später wird das Schiff zusammen mit der [[USS Serapis|USS Serapis]] zum K'Rall-Imperium gesandt, um dort die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] zu unterstützen, die die Romulaner aus dem System zu vertreiben versucht. Ebenfalls im selben Jahr beginnt Wettstreit zwischen Geordi La Forge, dem Cheffingenieur der USS Enterprise-D, und dem Chefingenieur der USS Intrepid, Donald Kaplan, die beide über die bessere Energieeffizienz der Schiffe streiten. 2371 wird die USS Intrepid damit beauftragt ein gestohlenes Museumsschiff, die [[USS Yorktown (NCC-1717)|USS Yorktown]] ausfindig zu machen und zurück zu bringen. Anfang 2375 erwähnt Commander Chakotay gegenüber „Boothby“, der Spezies-8472-Kopie des echten Boothby, dass er auf der USS Intrepid stationiert ist. Boothby wundert sich über diese Aussage, da er weiß das sich die Intrepid momentan auf einer Drei-Jahres-Mission entlang der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone befindet und Chakotay somit gar nicht mit der Intrepid auf die Erde gelangen kann. Doch Chakotay berichtet, dass er mit einem Transportschiff von der Intrepid über Deep Space 7 zur Erde zurück gereist ist.' Das Schiff nimmt an einigen Schlachten des Dominion-Kriegs teil und übersteht die Auseinandersetzung. In der Mitte des Jahres 2376 wechselt das Kommando des Schiffes zu Walter Emick. Während der Gateway-Krise nimmt der Captain an einer holographischen Konferenz teil, an der auch Jean-Luc Picard, Mackenzie Calhoun, Elizabeth Shelby und Kira Nerys teilnehmen. 2379 ist die USS Intrepid Bestandteil der Kampfgruppe Omega, die in Sektor 1045 entlang der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] wartet, um am Kampf gegen den Remanischen Warbird ''Scimitar'' teil zu nehmen. Die Enterprise wird jedoch vorher von Shinzon angegriffen, sodass die Kampfgruppe nicht eingreifen kann. 2380 wird die USS Intrepid ausgesandt, um nahe Außenposten 22 zu patrouillieren. Dabei stoppt das Schiff das remanische Schiff ''Vkruk'', das versucht den Außenposten zu rammen. Alternative Zeitlinie [[Bild:Intrepid_nikita-zerstört.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Intrepid wird von den Voldranaii zerstört.]] In einer alternativen Zeitlinie reist eine Borg-Armada 2378 unter dem Kommando der Borg-Königin zur Erde, um mit der Föderation einen Waffenpakt gegen die Voldranaii, einer Spezies aus einer anderen Dimension, zu beschließen, gegen die Borg nicht ankommen. Insgeheim gelingt es den Borg jedoch die Spezies zu assimilieren und das Borg-Kollektiv nutzt die Schiffe der Voldranaii, um die Föderation zu täuschen. Als die Voldranaii Andoria angreifen, werden die USS Intrepid und die [[USS Nikita|USS Nikita]] entsandt, um die Flotte aufzuhalten. Allerdings werden beide Schiffe vollkommen zerstört. Später assimilieren die Borg die Föderation und anschließend die gesamte Galaxie. Im Jahr 2881 gelingt es dem assimilierten Picard gegen das Hive-Bewusstsein anzukommen und das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen, sodass die Zeitlinie korrigiert und die Zerstörung der USS Intrepid rückgängig gemacht wird. |-| STO-Realität= |Registrierung=NCC-74600 |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte=Sternenflotte |Referenz_Flotte= |In Dienst=2369 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört=2409 |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} Die [[USS Intrepid (STO)|USS Intrepid]] ist ein Raumschiff der ''Intrepid''-Klasse innerhalb der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten und dient als Forschungsschiff der Sternenflotte. Geschichte Die USS Intrepid wird 2369 in den aktiven Dienst der Sternenflotte gestellt. : In virtually every known branch of the future where the Borg threat isn’t ended in this century, they become too big to defeat”: Does this include the Star Trek: Online continuity in which the Borg are still present in 2409? I have no opinion on that. I consider ST:O to be an alternate fictional offshoot of the ST franchise, rather than an alternate timeline within the conjectural multiverse depicted by the novel continuity. Your mileage may vary. (For what it’s worth, she only says “virtually every known branch,” which does leave some wiggle room.}} 40 Jahre nach ihrem Stapellauf ist das Schiff 2409 an der Grenze zum Raum des Klingonischen Raums stationiert. Im selben Jahr ist sie Teil einer Föderationsoffensive gegen die Klingonen in jenem Bereich in der Nähe von NGC-2447. Während des Kampfes wird die USS Intrepid von den Klingonen vollkommen zerstört. Externe Links * Referenzen en:USS Intrepid (NCC-74600) Kategorie:Raumschiff Kategorie:Raumschiff der Föderation Kategorie:Raumschiff der Intrepid-Klasse Kategorie:Kampfgruppe Omega Kategorie:8. Flotte